Spike The Series
by Flyinmonkey88
Summary: Spike, after becoming corporeal, leaves L.A. and heads to New York City to discover his own destiny.
1. The Big Bad in The Big Apple

Chapter 1- The Big Bad in The Big Apple  
  
Rating- PG (May Change Later)  
  
Author- Flyinmonkey88  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Spike, Buffy, Faith, Angel, or any other BTVS and Angel characters mentioned in my story, however I do own Chris and Devan, who will be important characters in my stories and if you see them used in other stories. don't bother to alert me cuz they are just fanfiction and people can copy my stuff if they want to. Lol  
  
Summary- Spike, after being made corporeal, has decided to leave L.A. and go to New York City to discover his own destiny without the Slayer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here we go man, end of the road!" yelled Frank, a forty-five year old truck driver. He hated trafficking these vamps around like this, but he had a family to support, and the undead paid well. However, there was something even stranger about this guy. It wasn't that he was scarier than the others, but that he was nicer, which in itself creaped Frank out. He had grown so used to vampires intimidating him into chauffeuring them from city to city, due to their lack of being able to travel in the daylight, that when this one asked politely, even saying please, he almost didn't believe he was a vampire, until his hand started to burn due to a stray beam of light. This guy was almost safe-looking. He had a strange look to him, with his bleached blonde hair and blue eyes, while he wore a long black coat and completely black clothing. He stopped the truck at the gas- station and turned to yell back at the vampire again, but was surprised to see him already out of the truck and walking off in the direction of the city. "If only they were all that respectful, just a little less weird." Frank thought to himself as he filled up his tanks and prepared for the trip back to L.A.  
  
"So I'm back in New York City, its been a while." Thought the blonde man as he walked towards the bright lights and loud sirens which Spike hoped would lead him to find his place in this world.  
  
* "What I've felt, What I've known, Never shined through in what I've shown, Never be, Never see, Won't see what might have been." Metallica's song played loudly in the background of the bar, helping to drown out the thoughts of a lost Spike. As "The Unforgiven" played, Spike's mind went over the details of his life, mainly since he had met the beautiful blonde slayer named Buffy. Then, he shook himself to normal. "Bloody hell, if I'm not careful I'll turn out like Peaches, I have to remember that I'm not here to atone for my crimes or any bloody thing of the sort." He thought to himself. "I'm here to figure what I should do now with a bloody soul, and I am not going to start a detective agency like Peaches and his gang." As Spike contemplated his future, a scraggly looking man's fingers carefully reached into the jacket pocket of a well-dressed businessman next to him, searching for a wallet. As the pickpocket turned he quickly headed for the door and out into the alley. The man looked behind him as he turned a corner, thinking he had heard footsteps, and slammed straight into Spike. The man was speechless as Spike spoke, "Ello mate, I saw that trick you pulled with those fingers of yours back at the bar," the man started to hand Spike the wallet, but Spike stopped him. "Keep it mate, the guy looked like a bloody snob to me, and you look like you could use a few extra bucks. I just want the cigarettes you grabbed from his jacket." As he said this, he reached into the mans pocket and pulled out the cigarettes. "Thanks mate, its best I take these, you know with cancer and all." And while the man still stood staring, Spike headed off into the night. "If righting wrongs is this easy, then I don't why Angel is always bloody complaining."  
  
* "Its not exactly in the best condition, but its at a cheap rate and. well we don't exactly ask a lot of questions if you understand my meaning." Spoke the overweight and obviously crooked landlord of the building in which Spike was looking for a room. "Sure mate, I'll take it, and I'll take you up on the no questions thing." The man handed Spike a key, shook his hand, and walked away toward the basement. Spike opened the door to his new home, only to feel the need to close it again. "Well maybe I can get an air-freshener, or on second thought a forest." Spike entered and closed the door. There were only two pieces of furniture in the room, an old sofa and a mattress on the floor, both of which seemed to have blood stains. "I guess this building isn't a home to the law-abiding citizens. Oh well, with any luck, I won't have to stay here very often." He fell backward onto the mattress and immediately began to sleep.  
  
* As Spike walked through Central Park at around midnight, he wondered when his destiny would find him. "I can't bloody well just sit around waiting for some sort of prophet to show up and tell me what my future holds, I need to get out there do something. Otherwise, I am gonna lose my mind." He spoke to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, then he heard a series of gunshots.  
  
A homeless man came running in his direction, and Spike stopped him and asked him what was going on. "Its them dang gangs again, theys back at their fightin!" Spike replied, "Well bloody hell! Shouldn't the cops be doin something?" "Them damn cops don't get involved in these gang wars and its us street folks who end up getting hurt." The old man ran, while Spike headed towards the sound of fire. What he came upon was about men shooting at each other on a playground. It reminded Spike of a battle. It seemed there were at least five men on the ground who weren't moving, while the others were using playground equipment for cover. Spike couldn't decide whether or not to get involved in the fight, then to his surprise he saw a teenager, a kid who looked to be about sixteen, headed straight into the center of the fight. To Spike's utter amazement, he saw bullets directly hit the kid, yet he kept moving like he couldn't even feel it. The kid walked to one of the dying men. By now, the gangs had stopped their shooting and were watching as the kid bent over and spoke softly to the man. Then the kid stood back up and headed to a wounded man from the opposite gang. He repeated the process with this man, and then he stood back up and proceeded to leave the playground. Then, to the amazement of everyone present, the two men got to their feet and returned to their respective gangs. Spike watched in awe as the gangs spoke and simply began to leave the park, leaving Spike not believing his eyes. Spike had just watched two gangs that were intent on killing each other, then he watched two men completely healed, and then the fighting just stopped. Spike popped back to reality and immediately looked for the teenager. He went towards the last place he saw the kid.  
  
"So you are Spike?" came a voice from behind him. Spike turned expecting to see the boy, but was instead faced by a devilish looking man in a suit. He wore a black suit with polished shoes and a black tie. He had short black hair neatly fixed. And although it was near one o'clock in the morning, the man was wearing sunglasses. "Spike? I am hear with a message from. well lets just call him a powerful man. He thought that you should see this, I believe you requested it." The man handed Spike a scroll, then he turned and walked off into the night.  
  
* "Its written in ancient Arabic, so it will take a few days to translate, unless you happen to know anybody who speaks it fluently." Said the witch who Spike had tracked down to translate the scroll. "How bout I leave a copy of the scroll here with you and I try to find someone who might can help me sooner?" Spike suggested. "Fine, but I doubt you will, this form of the language is almost nonexistent anymore." With that Spike left the shop and began heading home. He was less worried about the scroll and more interested in finding the kid from the park. He had searched for days without any leads, and the gang members didn't seem to be able to remember the night clearly, their minds were in a complete haze in that area. Spike had been in town for two weeks and had made very little progress.  
  
When Spike entered his apartment he immediately sensed something different, at first it was just the smell, then he realized there was an aura of power in the room. "William, welcome home. I was beginning to think you didn't live here." Spoke a voice from the darkness. "Who the bloody hell are you, and what are you doing in my home?" "You might see me better if the lights were on." Spoke the voice in a slightly arrogant voice. Spike turned on the lights and almost fell down when he saw the kid from the park sitting on his mattress with his legs folded. In the light, Spike could make out his features better. He looked to be about 5'11", had silver eyes, and rather shaggy brown hair with a few streaks of gray, which made him look old although his body was obviously young, as he looked very lean and muscular, much like a professional athletes. He was dressed in a brown shirt that looked like it was made of a burlap sack, but his pants seemed like they were made of expensive materials. Spike was thinking how strange this guy must look, but then he noticed a brown robe lying on the mattress. "As I understand, you are looking for me?" Spoke the young man. "I bloody well am, you stopped a gang war, healed two dying men, and then just walked away!" Spike was angered by the way this kid spoke so calmly. "I don't see why you are so angered William, I stopped violence and saved lives." Spoke the young man. "My name is Spike, and you can't just do something like that and pretend its nothing. Who are you? What are you? Do you know that guy who came up to me while I was searching for you in the park?" The kid looked upset by this last piece of information, "Someone came up to you? Let me guess, all black, very dark looking, and he gave you a scroll." Spike was surprised by this, "So you do know him? And what does the scroll mean?" The young man lifted his fingers to his lips and spoke, "Shh! Sit down and listen and I'll answer all of your questions. First of all, my name is. not important, you can call me Chris. I am. something that would take too long for you to understand, so lets just say I'm a very, very old guy. I do know the man who came to you in the park, his name is Devan, and he is the least of your worries for right now. The scroll is authentic, it was written a long time ago about a vampire warrior whose destiny could lead to. an important change in the world. Is that it?" Spike was rather speechless after hearing this, "So you are not human, I figured that. But, why should I trust you?" "You shouldn't, its not a good idea to rely on people. Just know that I do not plan on hurting you. And as for the scroll, I believe its already been translated. You should probably go check on it. Don't worry about me, I'll let myself out." Spike felt a little skeptical, but felt the need to know what the scroll said. So, he left.  
  
* "Basically it says that your actions shall result in the death of three champions. Two slayers and a souled vampire." Spoke the witch, who had all of a sudden just been able to speak a dead language, to his own amazement. Spike fell into a seat. He couldn't believe that he would cause the death of these three champions. He knew exactly who they were. Buffy, Faith, and Angel. Spike just stood up and walked out. He didn't know what he should do, but after walking for about an hour, he found himself at a car accident. A man was lying unconscious in a flaming car, and Spike just stared. The m,an lye screaming for help, but Spike couldn't bring himself to help the man. Maybe if he just walked away from life and just lived in a secluded area, then maybe he wouldn't cause his friend's and Angel's death. Then, he realized that he couldn't just walk away and ran to the rescue, dragging the man to safety.  
  
* Spike entered his apartment, a little disappointed that Chris was gone. Then he noticed a note on his mattress. He picked it up and it read, "By now you have discovered the prophecy, and I will affirm that it is real, I was present when it was written. The Powers That Be, the beings who shape the future, have foreseen that if you continue trying to claim your destiny, that champions of good will die. However, nothing is certain, nor is the future absolutely predetermined. This isn't L.A., and you are not Angel. You do not have to follow the orders of the Powers, nor do you have to obey ancient prophecies. This is New York City, you are just as likely to be killed by your fellow man as you are by a demon. Damn the powers that be, because in this town, we make our own destinies!" 


	2. The Road Less Traveled

Chapter 2- The Road Less Traveled  
  
Rating- PG-13 (Graphic Violence)  
  
Author- Flyinmonkey88  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Spike, Buffy, Faith, Angel, or any other BTVS and Angel characters mentioned in my story.  
  
Summary- Spike, after being made corporeal, has decided to leave L.A. and go to New York City to discover his own destiny without the Slayer.  
  
Author's Note- I am starting with this new chapter even though I have only received one review, but if I don't get more soon, I will stop posting. I am trying to decide about some future episodes. I think there might be a guest appearance by Riley Finn. Don't worry, I don't think soldier-boy will be a regular. Also, I think Spike may have a few run-ins with the Wolfram and Hart offices in New York, but they won't play a major role in this series. And definitely don't expect a Spike Investigations, he is going to go a completely different direction than that. And of course, there will be appearances by Buffy and crew, and Angel and crew. That's it, but please REVIEW.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Help me!" Screamed Karoline, a 25 year old med student, as she ran down an alley from a demon. She had been walking home from an intern job, when she had stumbled upon a 7' tall demon with three red horns, red skin, and a huge black shroud fighting a muscular man in armor carrying a sword. She had stood in awe as they fought, but then the demon had knocked the warrior's sword away and ripped his head off. As the demon knelt down to feed upon the corpse, Karoline screamed, which caused the demon to turn. Karoline realized he planned to kill her also and ran. This is how she had ended up cornered in an alley with a snarling demon stepping slowly towards her. "Someone please help me!" She cried, "It's going to kill me, please!" As the demon prepared to swing one of its claws, a metal bar swung straight into the base of its skull. The demon growled and stumbled forward. "I'd run luv! This bugga isn't gonna stay dazed forever!" Spike yelled. He stood there, unvamped, wearing his black coat and holding a metal bar. As the girl ran, Spike hit the demon again, this time in the back, then again in the back of the head. The demon fell to the ground and Spike started to beat the demon over and over with the bar. As he raised the bar again hit the demon, a hand caught the bar and wrenched it away. "William, the innocent is safe, and I do believe this creature won't be harming anyone soon, after the beating he has received." The voice came from Chris, "I believe you should spare him his life, perhaps he will be inspired to do something positive with it. But if you truly feel the need to kill this creature who represents no present threat to yourself or anyone else, then by all means take your rather crude weapon back and kill this creature." Spike stood staring at this seemingly young man, although he had implied to Spike that he was very old, dumbstruck. He had a conflict of emotions. He had been ready to kill this demon without a second thought, but Chris made it sound like he was killing an innocent. Chris simply looked at him with a blank face, like he always had, which completely unnerved Spike. He was wearing the same brown robe he always wore, and his hair was obviously unfixed, yet neat in its own way. "He's just a bloody demon, he would have killed me given half a chance. I've killed hundreds of the buggas, mate, and trust me, they always get back up and just go back to killing. It's kill or be killed, law a' the jungle mate!" Spike said as he took the bar back and prepared to ram it into the demon. "Very well, so you will kill this demon and then what? Find another one to kill? Did you see that man he killed. He was a freelance demon hunter, he hunted this city every night and killed demons one by one. He killed each one without a second thought, and do you realize he would have killed you simply because you are a vampire, without a care that you had a soul. But who cares, kill this creature and be just another demon hunter, killing without thought, ironically much like a demon." Chris said, then turned to leave. "Oh bloody hell!" Yelled Spike and rammed the bar through the creatures leg, "You are a spoilsport!" Spike followed Chris, and they walked without speaking.  
  
*  
"Its gonna be dawn soon, I need to get home." Spike spoke finally, after about two hours of wandering the city without one whisper, which was highly unusual for Spike. "It's alright, I know a place we can go and hang out for today, and we can have a whole conversation for once." Chris suggested. Spike nodded and followed Chris as he hailed a cab.  
  
Chris gave the driver the address, and slid into the back of the cab, followed by Spike. "Where are we going?" Asked Spike curiously. "A safe place. We can stay there for the day. I think you will like it., William." Chris said as he stared out of the window. "Bloody hell, I've told you before, don't call me that, it's Spike." Spike complained. Chris just nodded.  
  
* "We're here man, I'll put that on your tab, Chris." Spoke the cabbie as Spike and Chris left the cab. "How'd he know you?" Spike asked curiously. "I have been around for a while, long enough to make a lot of friends. Now lets go, dawn will be here soon." However, Spike wasn't listening, he had just looked up to see where the cabbie had taken them. They were in front of a large extravagant building. Spike followed Chris as he led him up the steps to the door of the massive building. As they approached it, a doorman spoke, "Chris, its been two days since your last visit, you've had a few packages dropped off at your penthouse. Would you like me to send for your phone messages, sir?" "No, thank you Jake, I am just here for the day, hold all phone calls, and send up a bottle of Pierre's wine choice of the day." Chris replied. Jake led them into the main lobby and then headed to the main desk as Chris headed towards the elevator. "Penthouse? Bloody hell, I thought you were a bum! How in the hell can you afford a penthouse in a place like this?" Spike said rather harshly. Chris replied with slight amusement, "First of all, there is a lot you don't know about me. Next, I don't have to pay rent here, because I own the building. But we can talk all about it when we get to my Penthouse." Spike was awestruck after Chris said this, and decided to just wait until he got to the apartment to ask more questions.  
  
* As Chris opened the door, Spike was absolutely amazed to see a room full of beautiful art and expensive pottery. "You come by my crappy apartment once a week, you wear a shirt made out of a burlap sack, you wander the streets for hours, and I've seen you eat food that I wouldn't give to an animal. I knew you weren't human, but I think you might be the bloody Demon of Stupidity as well!" Spike complained laughing, "You must be a millionaire to afford this stuff!" Chris replied, "Actually, I'm a billionaire, and considering I'm not human, I don't live by their standards. And actually, this art is stuff I've collected over the years." He continued, "But enough about me, Lets talk about you. What are your plans, or are just going to wander the city hunting demons for eternity?" Spike replied, "I don't know, mate. It seems like everybody has a destiny but me, or I do, its just to destroy my friends." Chris laughed, "Remember what I said, you have the potential to make your own destiny, carve your own path, you don't have to listen to ancient prophets." Spike became more serious, "But what if it does happen, what if I somehow cause the deaths of Angel, Faith, and. Buffy, I couldn't live with myself." Chris stared at him for a moment, then spoke, "You are a special being William, definitely one of a kind. You helped the forces of good even when you had the soul of a demon, you even grew to love another person. Then, you went in search of a soul. You were unique even as a vampire, and now you are even more so, one of only two vampires with a soul. Whatever you choose for your destiny, I am sure that it will be great. But as for now, I'm sure that you're tired, and I have to take care of some business, so I will be back later, there are five bedrooms and blood in the bar." Chris stood up and left the penthouse, leaving Spike to reflect upon what he had just heard. Then his wild side kicked back in and he realized he was alone in a huge penthouse. He had to remember to badger Chris when he came back until he discovered what exactly he was. Until then though, he was going to sit back and relax.  
  
* Spike rose his head up from the goose-down pillow as he heard the door bell ring. "Bloody hell!" He yelled as he jumped up and ran to the door. On his way, he noticed that it was almost sunset. "Hello!" He yelled as he opened the door. There, in the doorway, stood Devan, holding a package, "Hello Spike, nice to see you again, this belongs to you I do believe. It is another message from a powerful man, I trust you found the last one satisfactory. Well, it was pleasant seeing you again. Good day." Devan grabbed the handle and shut the door himself. Spike broke out of his shock, tossed the box aside, and quickly reopened the door, but Devan was nowhere to be seen. "Bloody hell! I've been in the city for months and I know two people, one guy who is a mysterious immortal billionaire, and the other who shows up and gives me messages and then leaves without letting me speak. I have to get some normal friends!" He opened the box, and found a human foot. On the lid there was a note, "Danger awaits those who walk the road less traveled." Spike crushed the box and threw it across the room. Then, the bell rang again. This time Spike opened the door prepared to tackle whoever was there. But this time it was just Chris.  
  
* "So Devan came again? I didn't expect it this soon." Chris said after Spike told him what had happened. "Who is Devan? Who are you? And what the bloody hell is going on around here?" Spike asked angrily. "You aren't ready to know, if we rush into things too fast, you may make the wrong choices. I can't answer your questions, not yet." Chris spoke. Spike stood up and headed for the door, "Well, then we will talk when you can tell me, but until then stay the hell away and let me do my champion thing!" Spike slammed the penthouse door. Jake appeared by his master's side, "Why can't you tell him? He is strong, isn't that why you chose him?" Chris replied, "He isn't ready to get involved in this war. If we call for his help too early, he will fail, and the prophecy he received will come true, along with many other horrors. No, we must wait, he isn't ready to get involved in a God's war." 


End file.
